


Come Back and Stay

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: After chapter 10, Alfonse is a sap i love him, F/M, Prompt Fill Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: After nearly losing Kiran, Alfonse can't help but check on her throughout the night.





	Come Back and Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the FE Kink Meme 2's prompt fill contest!
> 
> [This is the prompt I used!](https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/159657444530/alfonse)

Alfonse made his way to Kiran’s room for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  _ I just need to check on her, _ he told himself.  _ She went through something awful and I need to be there to comfort her. _ But he hadn’t knocked once in all those times he went to her bedroom door. He kept telling himself he would, but always chickened out at the last moment. It was good enough to put his ear to the door and listen to her, he reasoned. But he kept coming to Kiran’s door. Deep down, he knew that just listening in to her wasn’t good enough. He had almost lost her today.

Alfonse stood outside of her room, wondering whether or not to knock. It was late and she could be sleeping right now. He tried to dissuade himself from knocking like he had earlier, but the last time he’d seen her was at dinner. Nerves scratched at his stomach, but he needed to see her. He just needed to see Kiran. 

Before he could stop himself, his fist knocked on her door. The loud scraping of wood came from her room and the door was open in seconds.

“Alfonse, is everything all right?” 

It happened like the snapping of a rubber band: fast, hard, and with a bit of pain. Alfonse pulled Kiran into a kiss, lips smashing into hers and teeth clashing together. Kiran’s body melted into his, her arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him closer. 

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered in between kisses. “Kiran, I -” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Alfonse,” she cut him off. “I’ll always come back here. Back to you.” A sob caught in his throat. She was safe, she was here, she was in his arms. There were no words to describe the relief he felt having Kiran back home safe. As they leaned in to kiss, he was fully aware of the tears escaping his eyes.

Kiran’s lips were so warm and soft against his. He’d thought about this moment more than he’d care to admit, but his daydreams didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. It was far too easy to become lost in her, her body and her lips and her love becoming his everything. He barely noticed walking into her room, unsure if she was leading him in or if he pushed them in, and deaf to the door slamming behind him. 

They were a storm of clothes and hands, her fingertips ghosting down his chest and his hands tugging his shirt off and her robe falling off and his hands touching any exposed skin. A loud gasp escaped his mouth as she rubbed his crotch, palm firmly rubbing him. It was embarrassing, but he wasn’t too sure how to return the favor. He reached out to rub her and her hand caught his wrist.

“How about I help you?” Kiran suggested, dragging his hand down the front of her pants. “Vaginas can be confusing.”

“I don’t know if that’s what I want to hear right now,” he murmured and she giggled. She pecked his neck. Her skin was so soft and her folds were so slick it made easy work of pleasuring her. The air became heavy and Alfonse could feel pressure building in his body as sweet flames licked him. His pants came off, hers came off seconds later and they sunk to the floor, Kiran laying beneath him enticingly.

Part of him knew they should stop. That once this was over, they could never undo it. In the few fantasies he’d allowed himself, their first time would be romantic. They’d be in their bedroom, still full of wedding cake and there’d be rose petals on the comforter and everything would be soft and gentle. It was the stark opposite of reality, with him and Kiran tearing at each other’s clothes and bodies writhing wildly on the floor. 

It was animalistic, and perhaps that’s what made it so delicious. 

The first thrust was so warm and wet and electrifying that Alfonse nearly came on the spot. He gritted his teeth as his head fell onto Kiran’s chest, determined to last longer than a few seconds. Her walls gripped him so tight and twitched so nicely against him. Kiran’s voice waltzed into his ear, whispering encouragements and sweet nothings, telling him she was okay, telling him to keep going, telling him she loved him.

This was too much and every single positive emotion he could ever have flooded him. Confident from her positive reactions, thrilled she returned his feelings, madly, deeply and truly in love with her.

Alfonse’s lips grazed Kiran’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the delicate skin and murmuring quiet “I love you”s into her skin. His touches sent warm shivers through her body and her grip on his body tightened. Their moans filled the air as their bodies rocked together, delicious friction building in their veins. Kiran threaded her hand in Alfonse’s hair,  running her fingers through the silky strands as she started to push against him harder. He let out a loud moan.

“I-I can’t hold on much longer,” he told her, looking at her.

“Then let go,” she replied, capturing his lips. His eyes held gratefulness in them as he began to rut into her harder, hips smacking against each other loudly. This trusts were sharp and staggered and with a loud gasp he came, cock twitching deliciously in her body. She whimpered and continued to push into him, desperate to finish. It’d be awkward if she kept going after he’d already came and besides, the heat in her body was beginning to burn too hot.

Continuing his trusts, Alfonse reached down between their bodies, fingers searching for her clit. It seemed even in Askr men had trouble finding clits. She moved his hand down to it and let him take over. Her moans grew higher pitched as he worked her body. White hot electricity ran through her body and tension coiled in her muscles. Alfonse pinched her and it was all over, her orgasm jolting through her body. She cried out for him, pulling him in close as her hips rode out her orgasm.

“I love you,” he breathed as she fell limp. She smiled and sat up to give him a warm kiss.

“I love you too,” she replied, nuzzling his neck. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Alfonse gave her a sweet smile and pecked her nose.

“I’ll stay for as long as you like,” he replied.


End file.
